With increasing popularity of paintball tournaments as well as professional trainings such as military and sports competitions, more accurate and realistic looking paintball guns or markers are in demand. For example, the success of training or competition depends on how quickly an operator of a paintball marker can eliminate opponents by hitting them with paintballs or paint projectiles. A problem associated with a conventional paintball marker or gun is that the accuracy of paintball marker is relatively poor partially due to the traditional design of the paintball guns or markers.
A conventional paintball gun or marker, for example, channels pressurized gas to the firing mechanism from bottom side of a marker. A typical gas tank or canister is mounted underneath the grip with a hose circles around the trigger. The gas tank, which is typically mounted below the paintball gun or receiver, can be bulky and heavy at an awkward location which can hamper maneuver or movement of an operator.
Another problem associated with a conventional paintball marker or gun with a gas tank mounted underneath of the receiver is that handling of a typical paintball gun deviates from handling of a real gun whereby using paintball marker as firearm training exercise degrades the effectiveness of military and/or police field training.